Twin
by ArkieR
Summary: Deep Blue is not pleased with Kisshu and the other aliens' efforts, so brings in someone else to help them. But what happens when Kisshu's past starts to impact on the present, and does the new girl have something to do with it? Set during the series. Kishigo, Pudito, and Piettace.
1. Tokyo Tower and a New Comrade

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!**

* * *

Blue, green, yellow, purple. Four columns of light shot up into the sky around her.

"Ichigo, take the Mew Aqua!" Mint shouted.

"Everyone..." Ichigo breathed as she gazed at her friends surrounding her. The wind ruffled her hair; she was stood on top of Tokyo Tower after all.

"You are stubborn!" Ichigo whipped her gaze back to the figure hovering in front of her. "It's too late to use your barrier to stop it." Kisshu said. He smirked. "But I'll give you a chance!" He dove downward.

Ichigo exclaimed in surprise and did the same. It was a race to the ground. Strikes of colour flashed on ether sides of her vision. Kisshu was just a few metres below her. _Almost there..._

Then Kisshu was suddenly shoved to the side by some kind of force field. This barely registered before she reached it, but she went straight through. But just as she started to believe she could make it, the bright light of Mew Aqua threw her aside too. She got her footing easily and slowly made her way towards it. "Please, Mew Aqua." She begged as she shielded her eyes against the light, reaching out towards it.

"Mew Ichigo!" She turned at the sound of Shirogane's voice. "Use this!" He tossed something at her. It opened mid-air and she automatically caught whatever was inside of it. It was a some kind of rusted rod, with a heart shape on top of it."This is..." She started.

"Mystic words are coming from the bottom of my heart..." So maybe it sounded cliché, but they also sounded _right_.

"_O Virga Mew Aqua, luce!_" It was like a pink laser flowed across the rod, removing the rust and dirt. Then a small marble-sized light floated through the air to it, flashing once before attaching onto a knob on top of the heart. "_Ribbon Aqua Guttae_!" She moved the rod in a sideways figure-of-eight, soft pink bubbles flowing from the tip.

Mint smiled. "Ichigo!"

"Mew Ichigo!" Called Lettace.

"Ichigo onee-chan!" Pudding shouted from the yellow column.

"Mew Ichigo..." Zakuro called.

Ichigo unconsciously floated in a spiral. The giant moth screeched and disappeared as the bubbles reached it. For how long she stayed like this she didn't know, but she then felt herself being gently placed on the ground. Everyone immediately crowded around her. Complements were given out, and Pudding stole the Mew Aqua Rod. Everything was right in the world.

Except one thing.

"Go now." Said Zakuro. "He could still be waiting, or he might have gone home."

Ichigo gasped. _Aoyama-kun!_

* * *

Meanwhile, in another dimension, three cyniclons appeared from nowhere.

Well, that is, two tumbled out of rippling nothingness, while the third was already stood before two large, crumbling steps that led to air that was empty but for a slightly-transparent blue sphere. Pained screeches echoed though the ruins of the Between.

Pie recovered quickly from the fall. "Kisshu! You basterd! Do you what you're doing?" The landscape suddenly changed. "Deep Blue-sama!" He quickly knelt, as did Kisshu.

"Deep Blue-sama." He began. "This is how Mew Aqua works." As he spoke, an outline of a figure shimmered into existence before them.

Pie was surprised, though he hid it well. "This is..."

Kisshu continued. "You should need this... this power... for your true awakening!"

* * *

A the next day, Kisshu, Pie and Taruto were planning an attack on the café. Well, Pie was planning and the other two were just putting up with it and were thoroughly bored.

"...So we all go in and spread out in order to find the Mew Aqua Rod- "  
Kisshu finally snapped. "Or how about I go in, find the Mew Aqua and then be out of there before you guys even get there?"

"How can we be sure that you won't mess up again." Pie replied.

Kisshu stood up and walked over to Pie. "Aw, come on! How hard could it be?"

"Do not underestimate our enemies, Kisshu."

"Which you know from personal experience, don't you Pie?" Kisshu said sweetly.

Pie sighed. "Fine. But- "

"Great!" Kisshu said cheerfully. "I'll see you- " he was cut off as their surroundings shifted. Kisshu blinked and turned to the figure. He knelt and the others followed suit.

"Deep Blue-sama." He said, a note of confusion in his voice.

"Kisshu." Deep Blue began. "You were the first to be sent, but you did not succeed. I then sent Pie, hoping that with assistance you would be more successful. It was soon found that young Taruto had joined him. But, even with both of them, you failed at a simple task. To take over Earth, and, even if there was opposition, they are but humans. Simple-minded, non-magical beings. They should have been an easy obstacle to remove.

"So I have thought it necessary to bring another to aid you." Kisshu got to his feet slowly.

"Hello boys." A bodiless female voice echoed through the ruins.

"Looks like you could use some help." A cyniclon girl that looked around fourteen appeared in front of them, leaning agains one of the pillars. She straightened and flicked her short, spiky, green hair, reviling two amber, catlike eyes.

"I'm here to give you that."

* * *

**Gah. That was rubbish. At least the start was. But I like the bit where we meet the new, mysterious, character... ^^ **

**So this was a sort of prologue-thing, the real story will start next chapter. ****The actual story, as stated in the summery, will be Kishigo, Pudito, and Piettace. **

**Ok, updates. I have literally no idea when this will be updated. I have some of the next chapter done, and I will try to have it ready soon. **

**But was that an ok start? I hope so. I know that future chapters WILL be better though.**

**Review! :)**

**Until next time, see ya!**

**~Arkie**


	2. Kaisa Demon

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew! **

* * *

"Ribbon... Strawberry Surprise!" The chamira anima defused, the jellyfish-like infuser floating away.

"Receiving! Receiving!" Masha chirped, swallowing it.

Ichigo sighed. That was the eleventh chamira in the past two weeks. And in all that time they had not seen hide nor hair of any of the aliens. The chamira animas seemed to be getting harder to defeat each time, it was almost like they were testing them; which was silly, as with the many times they'd fought they wouldn't need to. The chamiras also seemed different, not like the others they'd fought, somehow smoother, harder to catch, and they had often missed and ended up hitting a building.

She was preparing to power down when a tell-tale ripples in the air appeared. "Girls!" She called over her shoulder at her teammates. They turned and readied themselves for the inevitable fight. The trio appeared.

But they seemed distracted. Taruto was fidgeting with his shirt, Kisshu was glancing around nervously, and Pie just looked his normal, stoic self, although there was something off about his posture...

A few seconds later, they found out why.

A fourth appeared, smirking. It was a cyniclon girl, with eyes the same colour as the other aliens, and was wearing a black, cropped, tank top with thin straps that zig-zagged down her arms, almost to her elbows; three-quarter length, dark green, baggy trousers and a loincloth like Kisshu's, and black boots. She had short green hair that stuck up all over the place, and seemed to be exactly the same height as Kisshu. They also noticed she had a small, thin brown band around her right arm just above her elbow.

"So these are the humans that caused you so much trouble." She said, tilting her head as if studying bugs under a microscope. "A little underwhelming after all those rants those three went on about how hard it is to defeat them, you three."

"Who are you na no da?" Pudding demanded.

The girl smiled. It was not a nice smile. "I, am Kaisa Demon, Kisshu's twin sister."

* * *

Kisshu and the other aliens had been shocked when Kaisa, Kisshu's _dead_ sister turned up to aid them in their mission. She had explained to them why she wasn't _dead_, and they, in turn filled her in on their progress. She had raised an eyebrow at their repeated failures, but said nothing.

They immediately scrapped the idea of getting the Mew Aqua Rod, and were instructed instead to show Kaisa how hard it would be to defeat the Mews, and used chimeras of her own creation to show her just that. She had somehow become the leader of their group, which was constantly rivalled by Kisshu, and it was when _she_ deemed it time that they finally revealed themselves, and then her big entrance.

And here they were, in the background as she introduced herself. Kisshu had a constant nagging feeling at the back of his mind, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was. He kept catching himself wanting to move closer to his long-lost sister, to place himself in front of her.

He simply couldn't figure out why.

It was when Ichigo called up; "I don't care how many aliens there are! We'll still keep beating you!" To which Kaisa replied; "Eager, are we? We'll see how cocky you after this!" That the party started. She raised her twin swords, exact copies of Kisshu's but for the silver jewels in place Kisshu's green-blue ones, in an X. A ball of energy grew. Ichigo stood, defiant, unwavering bravery. He smirked. They didn't stand a chance. He bit lip as he looked at the pink mew, but thoroughly smothered the strange but familiar feeling. Now wasn't the time for that.

Kaisa smirked and arched a brow, and released the sphere.

Ichigo brought her Strawberry Bell up just in time. The ball of light hit the shield with a blinding flash of light. It faded, and everyone looked around, blinking. As the white splotches disappeared from his vision, he realised Ichigo was sitting up on the ground, while looking around, bewildered. The other girls had managed to stay upright, and Taruto and Pie, and, although not knocked off balance from being in the air, they still looked shocked from the blast. He turned back to Kaisa. She was catching her breath, her swords lowered.

"Humans... are... supposed to be... weak..." She panted, and straightened. "So that's how it's going to be, huh? We'll see about-" She was cut off by Pie putting a hand on her shoulder and silently shaking his head. She snarled and roughly shook his hand off, but disappeared along with the rest of them.

* * *

"Remember, Kaisa; don't lose your temper again." Pie said as they prepared to attack. "We have enough of that to deal with from Kisshu..." He muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Kaisa replied, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Let's just exterminate these humans quickly so we can save everyone and move in."

Pie was struck by déja vû, reminded of Kisshu when he sulked. He shook himself out of it. "Right, everyone, remember the plan." They nodded and set off.

Kisshu and Kiasa went as a group, streaking towards the ground. It had been Pie's idea for them to go together, the reasoning being that they can keep each other out of trouble. To his surprise, they made few complaints, and soon agreed.

Kaisa landed first. "And the supreme ruler of flying wins again! Thank you, thank you!" She said as she took a mock bow.

"Only because you started first." Kisshu grumbled as he landed beside her. "Come on, lets just find a spirit and get this done."

Kaisa shrugged. "Fine by me!" And shot off down the nearest alley. "Hurry up then!" She called over her shoulder. Kisshu growled and shot after her.

* * *

"Ribbon... Minto Echo!" The chamira dodged with centimetres to spare and the attack hit the building behind it.

"Ribbon... Lettace Rush!" It just about tipped the bat-like thing's wing. It dipped dangerously low, and screeched and turned to Lettace.

"Ribbon... Zakuro Spear!" The whip wrapped around its long tail, dragging it away from its intended victim.

"Ribbon... Pudding Ring Inferno!" It was firmly incased in yellow jelly. Pudding whooped and turned to Ichigo. "Onee-chan!"

"Ok! Ribbon... Strawberry Supr- !"

"Oh no you don't!" Kaisa aimed a ball of glowing energy at her and released. Ichigo cut off with a cry and was shoved away. Kaisa followed her as she fell to the ground, quickly engaging in a hand-to-hand fight. Ichigo glimpsed the rest of her teammates trying to sneak attacks at the chimera as they defended against the other three aliens. Ichigo snapped back to her own fight as Kaisa snuck in a punch. She dodged but it clipped the side of her forehead. She was going to have a lovely bruise to explain to her mother tomorrow morning. Oh well. Wouldn't be the first time.

They continued in this fashion for another few minutes, Ichigo occasionally managing a kicks and scratches towards Kaisa, though the alien had the upper hand throughout the fight nevertheless. The other aliens took turns facing the rest of the Mews, but they were roughly equal in their wins.

Suddenly something changed. Kaisa had darted in yet again, and Ichigo dodged, but then, on her way past, Kaisa casually tapped her arm with a hand. It seemed fairly insignificant at the time, almost accidental, until Ichigo noticed the darkness eating away at her vision. Her arms felt like lead, her eyelids getting heavy, and barely managing to stay on her feet. She fell to her knees, slowly crumbling to the ground.

She really wasn't aware of anything much happening around her, trapped in her own, _dark_, little world, but a sudden flash of blue and clang of metal on metal caught her attention. She struggled to look up at the scene in front of her. She managed to focus enough to realise that two figures were fighting. It was easy enough to figure out that one of them, the shorter one with the green hair most likely, was Kaisa, but who was the other figure? _Blue cape, long, blonde hair... _Blue Knight!

Suddenly there was a metallic screech and a sword went flying, digging itself into the ground not far from Ichigo. She tried to focus on it. It must have been one of Kaisa's sais, judging by the length and the small blur of silver she could just about make out on it. A sharp, feminine, gasp brought her attention back to fight, but it seemed it to be over.

There was a sudden silence and stillness that you never had during a fight. Ichigo was somewhat confused why this was, and it was only then she realised that the others had all stopped their fighting too, and that the chimera had been defeated. Completely bewildered, she dazedly turned back to the pair in front of her.

Kaisa was facing away from the Blue Knight, towards Ichigo, staring straight ahead in shock, her swords nowhere to be seen. Then she noticed it. A thin slash running right down her (left) arm. As she watched, blood began to well, trailing down her arm and slowly dripping onto the ground. Most of the girls there fought the urge to hurl.

Kaisa looked down with a small smirk. "Hm," and disappeared. Ichigo turned to the others. The remaining three aliens looked each other in surprise, and simultaneously teleported. Her teammates ran over to her, now back in their normal forms.

"Ichigo-san, are you alright?" Lettuce asked.

She blinked a few times to try and get rid of the two extra Lettuces on her vision. "I... think... so..." She slowly stood, with the others' help. "Let's... get back... to the café."

* * *

"What was that? Some kind of sedative?" Mint asked on the way back.

"Must... have been." Ichigo replied, steadily regaining strength.

"We thought Ichigo onee-chan was goner na no da!" Pudding said happily.

"What...?" Ichigo said, frowning.

"Kaisa was going to kill you na no da." Pudding said matter-of-factly.

Ichigo was now very confused. "Huh?"

"...You don't remember?" Lettuce asked, worried.

Ichigo shook her head slowly. "...No. Everything goes... blurry... after Kaisa used the sedative."

"Oh. Right." Lettuce said. "Well, you went down, and Kaisa was about to..." She swallowed nervously. "...stab you... but then the Blue Knight came and everything turned out fine!" She finished quickly.

_"...Everything turned out fine..."_ Ichigo murmured to the wind, lost in thought.

* * *

"Damn that Blue Knight!" Kaisa hissed for the hundredth time as she punched a crumbling wall, causing tiny bits of former said wall rain down around them.

Pie sighed, not bothering to look up from his telserboard, the cyniclon computer-equivalent. "Yes, this is exactly how Kisshu reacted when the Blue Knight first came along."

She huffed and blew a stand of hair from her eyes. "Whatever." She disappeared.

Pie sighed again. It was so easy to tell those two were twins.

He shook himself and got back to work. He was developing a chimera anima to suck the oxygen out of the air, rendering Tokyo Mew Mew and all the other life in Tokyo unable to do anything to stop them, then moving on to the rest of the world. All of the Mews needed oxygen to breath, so they wouldn't be problem. There was a strange nagging feeling at the back of his mind, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was. He pushed the whole thing out of his head. He needed to focus on what what was important.

And what was important, was saving his people.

* * *

**Gah! What is it with me and short (ish) chapters? -_-' I will try to make them longer in future. **

**But there you go! The next instalment of Twin! Bit more interesting than the last chapter, and we get to see some of the relationship between Kaisa and Kisshu. And about Kaisa's not-so-death - all shall be revealed later... ^^**

**Again, not so sure when it will be updated, but until then... **

**May the odds be ever in your favour? **

**...I need a new catchline.**

**~Arkie**


End file.
